


avicado

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha's Parties, Blind Aviators, M/M, Partially Blind Character, car, or at least going blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: How Scuba and Aviators got together.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Aviators/Scuba (Splatoon), Aviators/Snorkel (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. omelet....

**Author's Note:**

> here we gooo
> 
> is this a rarepair? yes. is this a crackship? ...prolly. am i going to ship them anyways? yes....
> 
> i haven't seen that much in regards to this ship, so i decided to write it myself!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

“Shut up…” Aviators groaned as he hit his alarm clock. He heard a clatter as the clock fell to the floor.

What a great start to the day!

Aviators got up, falling to the floor almost immediately after getting up. After he lay on the floor for a minute, contemplating all of the horrible, horrible choices that had led him to this moment, he got up.

The door slammed open as he got up, and Aviators looked up to see Skull.

Well… his face, anyways.

“Are you okay?” Skull asked.

Aviators waved a hand, covering his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Just sleepy.”

He could hear a sigh come from Skull. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He heard the door slowly close.

He took his hand away from his eyes, trying to check whether Skull had left or not. He had. Good.

Aviators focused his attention on his nightstand, searching for his trademark shades. He found them, and picked them up.

They were cold. Aviators flinched as he put them on his face. He instinctively relaxed after fully putting them on his face. Now no one could see his eyes.

He slipped on his jacket and his shoes, and walked into the kitchen. As he was walking, he tripped on something, and fell. Thankfully, he caught himself.

“What the hell?” He reached back to see what the offending object was.

A… cookbook? But whose was it? It certainly wasn’t his. He didn’t recognize it at all. And Skull… didn’t cook.

“Are you alright, Avi?” Skull was standing in front of him.

“Yeah. Why is there a cookbook on the floor? It ain’t mine, and you don’t cook.” Aviators got up, holding the book out to Skull.

“It’s Army’s. He and Mask came over yesterday.” Skull took the book. “I’ll give it back to him later.”

Aviators straightened his shades. “They seem to be coming over an awful lot these days.”

No response. Okay. He shook his head, and continued to the kitchen.

He grabbed a measuring cup filled with an omelet mix that he had made the night before. He dropped down and opened the cabinet for pans, and took out a small frying pan. He slammed it on the stove, and turned the stove on. As the pan started to slowly heat up, he opened the cabinet that kept spices and oils.

He blinked in surprise.

“Hey, Skull?” He called.

“Yes?”

He turned to Skull, pointing at the cabinet. “Where’s the oil?”

Skull walked over to the stove, and picked up the oil from the counter. “Right here.” He handed it to Aviators.

“Oh.” He stared at it. “Okay. Thanks.” He went back to his cooking.

“Hey, Avi?” Skull’s voice said.

“Yeah?”

“What’s this… mail that you got?” Aviators turned around to see an envelope from the hospital.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just check-up stuff.” He waved, turning back around. His hand hit the pan, and he quickly retracted it, hissing in pain.

“Avi, did you burn yourself?” Skull was now standing right next to him.

“Nah, I’m fine.” He grabbed his spatula and flipped an omelet.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

Skull looked at him intensely. Aviators shivered slightly.

“Can you, uh, get a plate?” Aviators said, pointing at the cabinet holding plates. Skull stared at him for another moment, before taking out two plates. “Thanks.”

He slid the omelets onto the plates. He took a plate, and got a fork.

Aviators tried to quickly eat his omelet.

“In a hurry?” Skull asked.

Aviators shrugged. “You could say that.”

“Where are you going?” Skull picked up his plate.

“Coffee shop.” He stuffed a bite of omelet into his mouth. “Planning to turf today.”

Skull sat down. “Alright. Have fun.”

Aviators got up, putting his dirty plate in the dishwasher. “I’ll see you later, Skull.”

Skull cleared his throat. “Actually… I’m going to Aloha’s party tonight.”

Aviators stared at his friend. “You’re going to Aloha’s party? You?”

“Yeah.” They silently stared at each other for a couple of moments.

Aviators shook his head. “Okay then.” He walked away to his room to finish getting ready for the day ahead.


	2. coffee...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviators gets coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i find it funny how a lot of my works have chapters with coffee and yet i like tea better

Aviators ran across the Square, holding the bag that contained his precious L-3 Nozzlenose.

“Crap, I’m off schedule!” He muttered, running into a coffee shop.

He went up to the register, ready to order, when he looked up and saw the guy at the register. 

“Well, look wha’ the cat dragged in. Ya’ look like a mess!” Scuba was grinning at him.

Aviators stared in disbelief. “Scuba? You work here?” 

Scuba leaned forward. “Yup. Whadya wan’?” 

“Uh. Well, um, c-could I get a mocha?” Aviators said nervously.

“Sure.” Scuba punched in some stuff into a computer. “That’ll be a dolla’.”

Aviators stared at him. “Isn’t it normally three dollars?”

Scuba shrugged. “Why no’ give a discoun’ ta' a pretty person? Jus’ gimme the dolla’, and I’ll make yer mocha.”

Aviators handed him three dollars. Scuba stared down at the three dollars, and sighed.

“Fine, wha’eva’.” He took the three dollars and put it in the register. “Yer mocha’ll be righ’ ou’.”

Aviators took a seat at the bar. He watched Scuba get to work, getting a cup, getting the coffee…

…and he ended up staring at Scuba’s face. His scuba mask perfectly framed his dark maroon eyes, and he couldn’t help but just stare…

“Ya’ like whacha see, pretty boy?” Scuba had his drink, and was holding it out to Aviators, smiling. “’ere’s yer mocha. ‘ave a nice day, Avi.”

He called him Avi…

Aviators awkwardly grabbed the drink, hurrying out of the coffee shop.   
  


He quickly finished the mocha. It was good. He was about to dispose of the cup when he saw the note on the back.

_ ey pretty boy. not real sure yer gon see this, but it’d be real nice ta see you 2nite at loha’s party. i’ll save ya a spot. here’s my number: _

He stared at the cup. There was a heart on the end of the message.

Wait wait wait. Was Scuba from the pink team… flirting with him? He stared at the cup in disbelief.

“No way.” He whispered. “No way he’s flirting with me. No way.”

Actually, now that he was thinking about it, it was very likely that Scuba was flirting with him. Team Pink flirted with a lot of people. He was probably just playing with Aviators’s heartstrings.

…cod damn it, it was working.

He took out his phone, and texted Scuba’s number.

avicado: is this scuba?

divininobscurity: nah, this is tha pizza guy

avicado: …

divininobscurity: yeah its scuba

divininobscurity: so ya gon go ta the party?

avicado: …yeah.

avicado: i’ll go.

divininobscurity: great!

divininobscurity: see ya 2nite then?

avicado: yeah.

He stared at his phone. What was he supposed to expect from this?

He sighed, and put his phone away. It was time to turf, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is in the same timeline as disco vibes.
> 
> so the chat names for scuba and aviators are the ones that they had before the events of disco vibes.


	3. OH COD MY EYES-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviators goes to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aviators no like flashy flashy lights.
> 
> honestly, i just follow people i know or stay in a corner during parties.

Aviators was standing in front of the door to Aloha and Scuba’s apartment. He could already hear the screaming and the loud music blasting.

“Y’ALL READY TO GET DRUNK?!?!” He assumed that was Aloha screaming.

Aviators looked at the door hesitantly. "This... was a mistake."

After a moment of staring at the door, Aviators took a deep breath, gathered his nerves, and opened the door.

It was even worse inside. Oh cod. The strobe lights.

His eyes hurt.

He put his head down, and quickly headed over to a small, quiet corner. He watched as chaos unfolded.

Aloha had somehow gotten Army drunk, and the orange inkling was now crying. Mask was here, which was… unexpected. He glared at a lot of people, but was somehow also in the middle of the room. Skull was also in the center of the room, and just silently stared at people with a cup in his hand.

Aviators saw no sign of Scuba for a while. And then…

“Wha-” The door behind him opened, and he fell backwards.

“I didn’ expec’ ta see ya’ alrea’y fallin’ for me!” Scuba laughed. “Why’re ya’ in tha corna’?”

“Too loud.” Aviators replied.

Scuba sat down next to him. “Oh yeah? So ya’ ain’t gon’ go an’ dance? ‘tract all tha ladies?” He winked.

Aviators sat up. “I don’t… want to attract any ladies.”

The pink inkling raised an eyebrow. “Oh, more o’ a men’s man, then?”

Aviators sputtered. “W-what?”

He was met with laughter. “Go an’ dance! I becha a buncha men will be chasin’ afta ya’!”

Aviators put his head down between his knees. “I’ll fall over.”

Scuba shrugged. “A’ight. Wanna grab a drink? My treat.” He got up, holding his hand out to the purple inkling sitting on the ground.

Aviators hesitantly took his hand, and Scuba pulled him up.

“I hope ya’ like pina colatas, ‘cause tha’s tha only thing I can make.” Scuba laughed, and Aviators couldn’t help but join in.

“Sure. Why not.” He followed Scuba to a small bar.

  
  
  
  
  


A couple of pina colatas later, Aviators was feeling a little tipsy. Scuba, on the other hand…

“Aviiiii… gimme a hug~!” Scuba was drunk. Aviators had no clue how much his companion had drank, but Scuba was attempting to give the purple inkling a hug.

“You’re drunk, Scuba.” He said, looking down at Scuba.

“I don’ caaaare. Gimme huuuugs~!” He reached his hands out. “Pretty Aviiii, gimme huuuugs!” 

Aviators blushed, and looked away. “You aren’t thinking straight, Scuba.”

Scuba looked like he was about to cry. “I don’ ever think straigh’…” He grumbled.

Aviators sighed, and picked Scuba up. “Where’s your room? I’ll take you there.”

Scuba looked up at his face, and Aviators shivered uncomfortably. “I’s ova’ there.” He pointed to a door that Aviators recognized. It was the door he had been leaning against when Scuba opened it and he fell backwards and-

He shook his head, and started to walk towards the door. Scuba was quiet for a bit, but right before they reached the door, he reached up and grabbed the purple inkling’s aviators right off his face.

Aviators froze in shock, dropping Scuba, and attempted to close his eyes as fast as possible.

“Awwww, open yer eyeees! I wanna see yer eyeees…” Scuba sounded… disappointed.

“No. Give me my aviators back.” He stood there quietly, waiting. No response.

He opened one of his eyes a little, trying to see if Scuba had just… run off with them.

He couldn’t see Scuba.

He opened both of his eyes, looking around quickly. As soon as he turned around, he saw him.

“Yer eyes are pretty, Avi. Ya’ shoul’ show ‘em more of’en.” Scuba was holding his precious aviators gently. He reached up and placed the aviators back on Aviators’s face.

“Why did you do that?” He asked.

“’wanna see more of ya’.” Scuba replied.

Aviators looked at Scuba. Scuba stared back at him, before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the room.

Scuba tugged Aviators onto the bed, and Aviators fell with a surprised yelp.

“What are you-” Scuba took off his scuba mask. There was a red mark where the mask had been.

“m’cold.” He said quietly, flopping onto Aviators. He pulled the blanket over them both.

Aviators sputtered. “Scuba, I can’t just  _ sleep _ here! This is too weird, you’re drunk, Skull’s going to wonder where I am-”

Scuba put his face in the crook of Aviators’s neck. “’smells nice.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Aviators’s chest.

And then… Scuba kissed Aviators. A tiny little peck. Aviators flushed brightly.

“’night Avi. m’pretty boy.” Scuba murmured softly, closing his eyes.

“Scuba,  _ wait _ -” Too late. Scuba was out like a light. Aviators sighed.

Well, he was stuck here for the time being. He couldn’t just leave Scuba like this.

Also, he couldn’t really leave, since there was someone sleeping on him.

Oh well. Guess he just had to sleep. He reached a hand up to take his aviators off. He placed them on the nightstand.

He stared down at the pink inkling peacefully sleeping on him. He could see Scuba’s pink tentacles glowing softly, and he smiled slightly.

Maybe Scuba wasn’t just flirting with him. Maybe he was… actually interested in Aviators?

He shook his head. That was silly. Why would Scuba from Team Pink like him? Why would he…

He looked over at the aviators sitting on the nightstand.

Well, once Scuba found out about his illness…

…he probably wouldn’t be interested anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no sad avi
> 
> ive been thinking of starting an aviators x scuba ask blog? on instagram or something...
> 
> since i have a lotta time now that everyone is quarantined!
> 
> not sure if ill actually do it, haha


	4. yo avi why the hell are you sleeping with my bro scuba that's kinda gay man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviators wakes up, goes back to his apartment, and has a uh... lovely... conversation with Skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is prolly what aloha was thinking or something i dunno
> 
> not gonna lie, forgot i was gonna post a chapter today uh
> 
> enjoy?

Aviators awoke to the sound of a door slamming open. His eyes shot open.

“Wow.” Aloha was staring at him. Aviators immediately shut his eyes. “Scuba must have gotten real drunk. Who are ya’, anyways?” He could hear floorboards creak as Aloha presumably got closer. “Wait a minute… Aviators?! Scuba! Wake up!”

He heard a groan, and Scuba shifted. “Two more minu’es, ma…”

“SCUBA!” Aloha yelled.

“Fine, fine.” Scuba got up off him. “Wha’… ‘loha? Wha’ is i’?”

“Scuba, what the hell did you do?! Skull’s been looking for Aviators everywhere!” Aloha said exasperatedly. “He called me at least ten times this morning! How drunk were you?”

“Avi…?” There was some silence. “Oh shit.”

Aviators just lay there quietly.

“Scuba, you have to take him back, right now.”

“Yeah. Come on, Avi.” Aviators covered his eyes, and turned to the nightstand to search for his shades.

He found them and slipped them onto his face. He slowly got up, wobbling slightly.

“What time is it?” He asked, opening his eyes.

“It’s eleven.” Aloha replied. “I think Skull said something about a hospital? I couldn’t really tell.”

Aviators froze. “Oh.” The envelope. Skull must have opened it.

Scuba grabbed Aviators’s hand. “Le’s go.”

Aviators tried to shake Scuba’s hand off. “I can walk back myself.” He didn’t want Scuba to see the envelope.

Scuba looked at him. “A’ight.” He let go. “See ya.” He sounded… slightly hurt.

Aviators looked down at Scuba’s hand. He felt… bad for letting him down, but he had more important things to worry about.

  
  
  
  
  


“Aviators.” Oh. Skull was using his full name.

“Hey Skull.” He replied quietly, trying to beeline it to his room.

Skull pulled out the envelope. “I read this.”

“Uh huh?” Aviators replied nervously.

“Why would you keep this from me? I’m your friend and your team leader, and you would keep your approaching blindness from me?” Skull sounded concerned.

“I, uh.” Aviators pushed up his glasses. “I didn’t think it was important?”

Skull jumped up. “You’re slowly going blind, and you didn’t think that was important enough to tell me?”

Aviators turned around with a sigh. “Skull, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“How can I not worry about it? You won’t be able to see, Aviators!” Skull was raising his voice. “What if you get hit by a car?!” He started to pace. “Is that why you tripped yesterday morning?”

“Skull! Stop worrying about it! I’m not a little squid anymore! I can get around by myself. And yes, that is probably why I tripped yesterday morning. That and I was still tired. But I’ll be fine Skull. It’s slow. I’ll get used to it.” Aviators said exasperatedly.

Skull stared at him. “How long has this been happening?” 

“Uh… maybe a year?” He said slowly.

“A year.” Skull looked to the side. “This has been happening for at least a year. And you didn’t tell me.” 

“Look, I wasn’t sure if I was just seeing things. Or I guess, not seeing things?” Aviators shook his head. “Look, I don’t know.”

Skull shook his head. “Avi, I’m just disappointed. I wish you had told me. I could have helped.”

Aviators stared at his team leader. “Skull…”

Skull looked up at him. “What about the team?” He sat back down. “What are we going to do about Team Purple?”

Aviators widened his eyes. “Skull wait! I can still do the team! I’ll just… train to rely on sounds instead of my vision.” He put his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor. “Please, Skull. I don’t want to lose the team.”

Skull crossed his arms. “Where were you last night?”

Aviators rubbed his neck. “Well, uh… I was at Aloha’s party?”

Skull stared at him. “You went?”

He nodded in response. “Yeah. Someone invited me, so I went.”

“Who invited you?” Skull asked.

Aviators looked to the side. “Uh… Scuba…”

“Scuba? Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t get back until this morning.”

Aviators flushed bright purple, remembering everything that happened. That kiss…

“I… Scuba got drunk. He dragged me to his bed and hugged me to sleep.” Aviators said quietly. “He also, um… kissed me…” He whispered the last part quietly.

“He what? What did he do?” Skull was standing again.

“Scubakissedme.” He said quickly, blushing harder. 

“He did what?” Skull stared at him. “Scuba kissed you?”

“Yeah.” They awkwardly stared at each other. “Okaybye.”

Aviators walked away to his room and slammed the door closed. 

“That was embarrassing.” He whispered. 

He took off his aviators, and flopped down onto his mattress. He reached into the pockets of his shorts, searching for his phone. 

“No way.” He lost his phone. But how?

And where the hell was it?

“Did I leave it in Scuba’s room?” He wondered aloud.

He got up, heading to the front door of the apartment. 

“Where are you going?” Skull’s voice called out.

“Lost my phone. Be back soon.” He walked out of the apartment without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop dee doo avi how did you not realize you had your phone buddy
> 
> next chapter: cars are... scary, man


	5. car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviators goes to find his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh hh this is not a good chapter
> 
> i am excited about next chapter though :)

As he stepped onto the sidewalk, he realized that he didn’t even know if Scuba or Aloha were home. 

He could try going to the coffee shop, and see if Scuba was working there today, or he could go back to the apartment and ask Skull to text Aloha-

No. Skull was already angry at him from the envelope. He couldn’t talk to him again. 

“Ugh…” Coffee shop it was, then. 

He started to walk towards the shop, thinking about the night before. 

Scuba had… taken his aviators off. Just to see his eyes.

Why would he do that?

He said it was because he wanted to see more of Aviators, but it just didn’t make… any sense. 

Actually, scratch that. Everything that had happened the night before made no sense. Scuba had just… everything had come out of nowhere. 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the car coming straight for him, until someone yanked him backwards. 

“What the-” Aviators snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head around.

“Wha’ tha fuck were ya’ tryin’ ta’ do there?” Scuba. He glared at Aviators angrily. “Were ya’ jus’ no’ payin’ attention? Ya’ almos’ go’ hit by a car!”

Aviators just stared at him blankly, blinking.

“What?” He mumbled. 

“Are you okay, kid? I didn’t see you, I’m so sorry!” Someone yelled.

Aviators simply nodded. The guy seemed to sigh in relief. “Oh thank cod.”

Scuba was silent during the whole exchange.

“Scuba, did I leave my phone at your apartment?” Aviators asked. “I can’t find it.”

“Yeah, ya’ did. I was actually comin’ over ta’ see if ya’ wan’ed it back. Bu’ Avi, ya’ gotta be careful! I don’ wan’ ya’ ta’ get run ova by a car!” Scuba shouted.

Aviators stared at him in stunned silence. “I, uh… there was a car?” 

Scuba blinked rapidly. “I- wha’? Did ya’ no’ see tha car?”

“No…?” Aviators replied.

“Ya’ jus’ talked ta’ tha driver!” Scuba said exasperatedly.

“I did?” Oh. That’s who that random guy was.

Scuba took in a sharp breath. “I- ya’ shoulda seen it! Like in yer, ah… peripheral vision?”

Aviators froze. “I, uh.” 

He couldn’t tell Scuba. He couldn’t see the car… because he  _ had  _ no peripheral vision.

Scuba sighed. “Avi, ya’ gotta be careful. I…” He cut himself off, looking to the side. 

“You what?” Aviators asked. 

Scuba stayed silent. He let go of Aviators’s jacket and quietly handed him his phone. Scuba completely avoided Aviators’s eyes as he turned around and walked away.

Did Scuba hate him?

Cod, none of this made sense!

“Scuba, wait!” Aviators called out, reaching his hand out. He could see the pink inkling stop. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

Scuba walked back over, putting a hand on Aviators’s shoulder. “Are ya’ okay? m’sorry, I shouldnta been so harsh on ya’.” He pulled the taller inkling into a hug.

Aviators blinked. “I’m okay.” Scuba had gone from angry and frustrated to worried in five minutes. “Are…  _ you _ okay?”

“m’fine.” Scuba mumbled. “m’fine.”

Aviators didn’t really know what to do. On one hand, Scuba sounded really worried about him, and Aviators wanted to… comfort him. On the other hand… he was worried that Scuba would ask questions, and the purple inkling didn’t want to be there for the questioning.

“Well, thank you for giving my phone back, Scuba.” He pulled back from the hug a little. “I’ll see you sometime.”

Scuba looked up at him, pulling away completely from the hug. “Yeah, be seein’ ya’.” He started to walk away. “Don’ ge’ hit by a car, Avi.” There it was again. ‘Avi’. Why did Scuba keep calling him that?

Aviators shook his head. Maybe he should go somewhere. Like a store. Get a shirt, or something.

Why not?

Aviators started to walk to the nearest store, making sure that he looked before crossing any streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aviators is not paying attention but at least he has his phone now
> 
> and he's shopping 
> 
> the next chapter is not a shopping chapter though....


	6. scuba's doing what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviators comes home to find out that Scuba's coming to his house for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST I HAVE TO SAY IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS I HAD IT WRITTEN I JUST FORGOT IM SO SORRY
> 
> uh second... i havent read this in at least two weeks, so i have no clue if this is weird or not uhhh

“Aviators.” Skull was waiting for him when he got back from the store. “I’m going to Aloha’s.”

Aviators shrugged. “Alright.”

Skull crossed his arms. “I mean for the week, Avi.”

Aviators put down his bag. “Wait, what?”

Skull picked up a bag from the floor. “All of the S4 is going to be there. Since there won’t be much room there, Scuba’s coming here.”

Aviators froze. “…and this is for the week?”

Skull nodded.

“O-okay.” He took the shirts he bought out of his bag. “When is he coming?”

“Soon.” Skull answered. “I was just about to leave. Did you find your phone?”

“Yeah. Have fun, Skull.” He walked into his room.

He put the shirts in a laundry basket, and sat down on his bed. He could hear the front door open and close.

He took out his phone. There were three notifications.

divininobscurity: so i got kicked out for the week

divininobscurity: loha sent me to your place

divininobscurity: ill be there in thirty

Aviators stared at his phone.

He really couldn’t catch a break, huh?

He sighed. He might as well try to set up a place for Scuba to sleep. He headed across the hallway to Skull’s room, and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

“What?” Aviators tried the door again. Nope.

He looked at the door. Oh. There was a note.

_ Aviators _

__

_ My room is extremely messy, so I’m going to keep it locked. _

__

He stared at the door. “Seriously? Where am I supposed to put Scuba? The couch? Oh wait! We don’t have one!” They only had chairs. No couch. They had sold the couch to some rando who paid them waaaay too much for the dirty thing.

That just left his own room.

He had a larger bed, which was good, but he didn’t know how comfortable he was with Scuba sleeping in his room.

There wasn’t any other choice, though.

“Alright, then.” He trudged back to his room to clean.

Not long after he had finished cleaning, Aviators heard the doorbell go off.

He went to open the door.

“’ey Avi.” Scuba had a small duffel bag with him.

“Hello, Scuba.” The purple inkling stepped aside to let the party squid in. He closed and locked the door as soon as the other had entered.

“Nice ‘partment.” Scuba commented, looking around. He turned to Aviators, his eyes scanning his body. “I don’ think I’ve eva seen ya’ wi’ou’ yer jacket. Ya’ look… nice.”

He had completely forgotten that he had taken the jacket off.

Aviators started to walk to his room. “You’re staying in my room. Skull locked his, and we don’t have a couch.”

He could hear Scuba make a noise of surprise. “Oh. A’ight.”

Aviators sighed. “Here’s my room.” He walked in.

Scuba stepped into the room, scanning the room. “Ya’ have a nice room, Avi.” He put his bag down near the door. “Wait, Avi, where are ya’ gon’ sleep, then?”

Aviators looked to the side. “…here.”

Silence.

“Sooo… we’re sleepin’ in tha same bed?” Scuba said slowly. Aviators nodded, embarrassed. Scuba was silent for another moment, before speaking again. “Well, at leas’ I know yer warm!”

Aviators turned to Scuba, sputtering. “I-I… wh-what?”

“Las’ nigh’!” Scuba explained. “Yer body was real warm.”

Aviators honestly didn’t even know what to say.

“Anyways, since it’s almos’ evenin’, whadya say to dinner?” Scuba said.

“Sure.” Aviators said. “Can you cook?”

The pink inkling rubbed his neck. “Well, no, bu’ I figure nothin’ can go wrong!”

Aviators sighed. “Luckily for you, I can cook.” He headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahah thanks skull for helping me progress this story haha-
> 
> next time: scuba flirts with avi.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is somewhat enjoyable!
> 
> i'll try to update tags and stuff; i might also edit the work itself but all of that is up in the air right now.


End file.
